moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valythra Bloodmoon
* * New Horde|Row 5 title = Occupation(s)|Row 5 info = Owner of Suncrown Pastries Oculus of Apophis|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Nilius Bloodtalon (Grandfather) Zyanel Bloodtalon (Mother) Raitaus Solflame (Father) Halorast Solflame (Uncle) Rastanna Solflame (Daughter)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = Undead}}Valythra Solflame '''(alternatively known as '''Oculus) is a San'layn woman who is the current owner of Suncrown Pastries and the current leader''' '''of Apophis. Biography Disappointment Valythra Solflame was born as the only child of Raitaus Solflame and Zyanel Bloodtalon. Even from the moment of her birth, Valythra was underweight and prone to sickness. As a daughter of House Solflame, Valythra was expected to train herself to become resilient, living a life without indulgence or entitlement and undergoing rigorous training. Raitaus believed that raising Valythra to live such a life would prevent her from becoming complacent through luxury like many Quel'dorei nobility were. However, despite being applied to physical training at a young age, she was consistently unsuccessful as a fighter. Eventually, Raitaus accepted that Valythra would not be able to achieve the expertise and discipline that he had hoped for her, even despite her protests and desire to continue. Determined to not allow Valythra to live without discipline and skills of her own, he consulted his brother and Valythra's uncle, Halorast Solflame. The two eventually agreed to enroll Valythra at the Falthrien Academy on the Sunstrider Isle. At the academy, Valythra was at least adequately successful in her academic endeavors, but was by no means a prodigy. As the years went by and Valythra entered adolescence, she developed a flair for romance and courtship. While frequently living under the strict eyes of her father and uncle, at the academy Valythra enjoyed a relative freedom from her family, which she spent among her classmates. Despite this, Valythra's weaknesses caught up with her. Her short height and slim frame made her a choice target for harassment, and her magical potential was minimal. However, in order to protect herself from harassment, she became well-versed in illusion magic to conceal herself from sight. For all her shortcomings, invisibility became almost second nature to Valythra. While Halorast and Zyanel expressed admiration for Valythra's newfound talent for illusion magic, Raitaus remained disapproving, especially towards her desire to run from confrontation. Though she seemed to discipline herself against complacence, her sense of will ultimately proved to be wanting. In her adulthood, Valythra graduated from Falthrien Academy, but did little to apply her magical talent. Desiring a life that would be safe and secure, with minimal danger from harassment, Valythra began to study the culinary arts. She used her talent for cooking to begin a pastry business known as Suncrown Pastries, based in Suncrown Village. While her decision was viewed as an embarrassment to her father, her mother and uncle supported her independence and business regularly. Fall of Quel'thalas WIP Aftermath of the War WIP Apophis WIP A New San'layn Is Born WIP Appearance Valythra is a very small woman, having a height of roughly five feet and possessing a very slim frame, a combination of traits that have often been looked down upon. She has naturally black hair that reaches past her shoulders, often styled into curls. She typically chooses to wear dresses of some manner, which tend to range from colors of white to red to black, often having a Thalassian influence. Valythra used to have fair skin and golden eyes due to ties to the Sunwell. However, since her death and being raised as a San'layn, Valythra has become as pale as a corpse, with a crimson hue to her eyes. Inside her mouth are also a pair of vampiric fangs. Her ears have widened markedly, becoming increasingly bat-like. As a member of Apophis, she carries the mark of the organization on her right ankle, resembling a pair of intertwined snakes. Personality In public, Valythra expresses a warm and sociable demeanor, always inviting to others. She tends to show some degree of innocence and humility, to such a degree that she often appears to be vulnerable. Among her peers in Apophis, as the Oculus, she displays cold detachment to everything and is very clinical in her demeanor. Following her transformation into a San'layn, Valythra suffered from a bout of amnesia in which she failed to recall many explicit memories. She most notably defaulted to her public personality, showing friendliness to her fellow undead in the Onyx Rose Order as well as great sympathy. Valythra has historically shown some degree of promiscuity, having frequently engaged in carnal activities for pleasure alone. She holds a preference for speaking in Thalassian, fluent in Orcish only out of necessity. She seems to hold a great reverence for San'layn, viewing them as "magnificent" and "beautiful" and secretly desiring to become one. Her motivation for becoming a San'layn is largely due to an immense dissatisfaction with herself, believing that she is frail and weak due to her size and inability to fight. Category:Blood Elf Category:New Horde Category:Illusionists Category:Thieves Category:Apophis Category:San'layn Category:Undead Category:House Solflame Category:Characters